


Asphodel

by fvartoxin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Coruscateverse aside, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Yes I am providing a link to the folder which contains Coruscate, and then their dynamic ended up working within the context, initially I was like Oh what if they were together for laughs, leave me to suffer, reformed!Giovanni, there was lore behind all of this, time for me to stare into the Sun, you will see why I have not continued it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvartoxin/pseuds/fvartoxin
Summary: A lot of this will make 0 sense unless you have the context of the Pokemon fanfic I tried to write a while back, which crashed and burned due to my panicking and deciding to nuke it all in short order even though I didn't actually WANT to. To this day I still have no idea why I actually made that choice. Don't @ me.I would definitely have explored the idea of reformed Giovanni further as the work went on, but some things just have to be sacrificed. [there was actual lore behind why his name was somewhat changed as well as WHY he officially hung up his metaphorical hat, but it was never explored]
Relationships: Giovanni/Drayden | Sakaki/Shaga





	Asphodel

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, here's the 1 contribution I have made to the Pokemon fandom in my entire life: https://www.deviantart.com/cloudclawz/gallery/65509313/coruscate-a-pokemon-white-nuzlocke 
> 
> Brb, dying of embarrassment. No, I have never had anyone willing to beta-read for me in my life.

He appreciates the fact that the cat doesn't try to get up on to his bed, he realizes upon seeing the cream-colored heap of fur sprawled near the doorway of his bedroom. The bedframe is creaky enough already; it can hardly support the additional weight of the Kantonian Persian...let alone the bulk of two fully-grown men. Admittedly, Drayden wasn't currently in the bed, merely heading back to it. But still. The thought that he should eventually replace the piece of furniture persisted. He shut the door.

He'd especially need to replace his bed if **this** kept up, he thought as he looked up and met the piercing hazel eyes of a certain former mob boss.

Much like his prized pet, the man known to him primarily as Emidio Giovanni was often quiet. It was, decidedly, not the worst quality for a person to have. Especially if it was incredibly early in the morning (and, it was). And, especially if there were other people in your house whom you did not want to wake (and, there were).

The dragon master swallowed, then spoke. "Good morning," he said, a little quieter than usual. His only daughter was visiting, after all, and he had enough common decency not to intentionally disturb her. "Although, should it really be considered a morning if the sun is not up?"

And much like his cat, the tattooed man stretched almost lazily, then placed an arm behind his head to prop himself up further. "We're both fully awake, and I doubt either of us are going to stay in this bed for much longer. Therefore, it is now morning. In some aspect, anyway." Emidio cleared his throat pointedly. " _Unless_..."

"Perhaps later," Drayden stated, and sat down on the side of his bed. The springs creaked faintly, and he was met with a pleased rumble of greeting from the nearby Persian before it settled into sleep again. He already knew what the answer would be; they had the time unless something unexpected were to happen, and they were both willing. There was a momentary lull in the action, and he could hear the signature sounds of Iris starting her day. Like father, like daughter. He chuckled a little at the thought, then turned his head to get a better look at the reclining man behind him. "I can't truthfully say that I ever imagined it'd be like this again, though part of me isn't surprised. Exactly how long has it been since the **last** one tried to destroy the world? I'll admit I haven't been keeping track." He feels Giovanni tense, but goes on. "I wonder why it is that we always seem to run into each other when in unusual situations? It started with the world tournament all those years ago-"

"Let us hope it does not end here," he continued, finishing the dragon master's sentence without skipping a beat. "And, a few years, maybe. Kalos at least were able to get things under control, although destroying an entire town just to kill a singular man is too messy for my tastes. There are far more efficient ways to kill someone; the child who brought the Flare man to his end had usable Pokémon of her own, after all." He stopped himself there for now; it was not an appropriate rant in such company. "I **did** enjoy that tournament, you know. While you don't have such a flair for the dramatic, I don't think I'll forget that entrance for quite a while."

"Serena did her best, so I've heard. The point was, she succeeded. Geosenge was able to rebuild." Drayden shifted his weight to one side, then back again. "Lysandre was defeated, though he potentially suffocated under tons of rubble. I can't claim that the world would be brighter with him still in it, nor would it be darker with him gone. That was just the way things went. Also, on **that** note, few are as dramatic as you are. Showing up dangling from the talons of a Honchkrow, practically **begging** the Kantonian authority who were present to rush onto the stage and apprehend you? It's incredibly bold, and I'm surprised you didn't manage to lose that hat on your way."

"Hmph. And yet, it took them a while. At least the girl was considerate enough to help. Children these days..." Emidio smirked wryly, choosing to linger squarely on Drayden's back rather than his face. "What can I say to that? Making a sufficiently dramatic entrance is simply a game that I will never lose. As for the hat, that is a secret."

Drayden snorted loudly. "I'm amazed that it isn't glued to your head by now."

"It would be difficult to shower," he noted, and moved so that his head was up higher. He stifled a cough, grimacing as he did so.

"Indeed." There was then a long stretch of near-complete silence. It would easily have been as silent as a graveyard had the sound of Iris leaving not interrupted the stillness of it all. She'd probably left him a note regarding her whereabouts. When he was sure she had gone, Drayden took the opportunity to talk at a slightly higher volume. "I wasn't expecting us to meet in person again. At least, not so soon."

He sighed, and it was a low, rattling sort of sound; not something which an entirely healthy person would make. "I didn't, either. This year has certainly been...exciting. That is not exactly the word I would use to describe it, but, for now it is close enough. I don't believe there's a Unovan equivalent, and for once the intricacies of language are escaping me. Such a shame," he deadpanned, casting a momentary glance over at the cat on the floor and struggling not to cough again. "This is better than sitting in a chair all day, to some extent; though that isn't high praise."

"How is Maxine?" Drayden asked suddenly. It'd been a while since he had seen the girl, though he currently couldn't remember exactly how long (it just hadn't been something he'd been concerned with recently). But judging by the fact that his memories of her were fairly hazy by now, he had to wager that it had been quite some time. "I'll bet she's disappointed about not being able to challenge the league now. From what I recall, she was eager. But with a Gym leader dead, another missing, and our elite presumably deceased...This does not bode well."

"She complains over the phone fairly often," he confirmed with a nod. "Although she's mainly preoccupied with those friends of hers now, and that girlfriend. Arceus only knows how long that relationship will last, but they seem to get along. The boy she's attached herself to is alright. Leonard. He doesn't meddle in affairs not his own. The Krookodile he has with him, though alarmingly young, is loyal. He's never trained a Ground-Type before, but he's not doing terrible. The creature has nothing but praise for him. And it seems to have grown close to my own Krookodile." Not that he had said reptile with him at the moment. Although he could easily go down to the Pokémon Center and get it, there was no need for it to be present and he was hanging on to his Steelix's Poke Ball on the off chance Juniper might examine it and assess its health once they met up. The region's professor was traveling with the larger group now. May as well take the opportunity. "The children Maxine has chosen to ally herself with are far less ambitious than she is. There's that." Emidio scoffed quietly, shaking his head. "Perhaps that is a good thing. Speaking of this country's authorities, I seem to recall some rumor that Grimsley may have escaped and ran off to Alola?"

"Hmm." Drayden raised an eyebrow at the mention of Giovanni's granddaughter already having a significant other. Though it wasn't as if Giovanni could actually see it, Drayden had long since turned his head back around. "Here I thought she was too preoccupied with flinging herself off of rooftops on dares to settle down. Surprising. And, Leonard? Leonard Wood? Isn't that the Champion's boy?" Perhaps he'd confused the child for another Leonard, but as far as he knew, it wasn't a common name. "I'm hoping at least one of them is alive. I'm not one to hold grudges against people, but I wouldn't be shocked in the least if Grimsley decided to leave the country. He was always like that, in a way."

"That former Aqua leader doesn't help," he muttered, narrowing his eyes. "The fool he's married to spends more time bribing him not to pay her to plummet off of ridiculously high things than he does anything else. While I suppose I owe Maximilian for keeping one of my only remaining kin alive, I also can't stand being in the same room as him for more than a few moments. Evidently he's had an effect on my son, though. Maxine is named after him." Emidio paused briefly. "Leonard is indeed her child. Her only one, from what she's told me; his mother's a lovely conversationalist. As for the boy's father, he vanished shortly after we got in range of the city. What's happened to him, I do not know. Nor do my seconds-in-command, wherever they may be at the moment." He sat up and inched closer to Drayden, pressing against the dragon master's cool back and angling his head towards the faint light streaming in through the bedside curtains. "It is dawn, by the way."

"Ahh. Duly noted. I'll have to talk to Aaliyah soon enough; it's been a long time since we stormed Plasma's stronghold, and we really should hold a meeting with what authorities remain." Drayden cast a glance behind him at the mention of dawn, noting the way the sun illuminated the fur of the slumbering Persian. "Hmm, so it is. Would you like any coffee?"

"Not at the moment, no. Later on." It was difficult to comfortably rest his head on the other's shoulder, but he somehow managed. His eyes slid down to Drayden's lower half, focusing on his underwear. "For now, take those back off."


End file.
